


Snippet

by syynthetical



Series: Complications [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M, past McNozzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syynthetical/pseuds/syynthetical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short oneshot set a little while after my story 'Belonging to Reasonable Men'.  References in this story to past McNozzo.  Can be read without having read BtRM first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snippet

“Okay,” McGee took a deep breath. “Okay - "

“ _What_ , McGee?” Abby asked, finally losing patience.

His mouth worked soundlessly for a moment before Abby’s increasingly malevolent glare freaked him out enough to say –

“TonyandIslepttogether.”

It took her a moment to parse it out and then she gaped, eyes huge and round.

“Seriously?”

“Yes.”

“No. Way. Really?”

“ _Yes_ , but it happened months ago and it was a one time thing, so you can’t tell anyone, okay? Please, Abby?”

“Duh! Of course I won’t tell anyone! But McGee, why didn’t you tell me you liked guys too?”

“I don’t.”

She punched him in the arm.

“Ow,” he rubbed the spot. Her eyes narrowed and he held up a hand in supplication.

“Okay, I didn’t know. It was kind of a surprise.”

Abby grinned laviciously. “I’ll say.” Her grin dropped away. “Wait, Tony? As in our-Tony Tony?”

“Yeah Abs, that’s what I’m trying to tell you.”

“But he’s been dating people and flirting with people and things. Do I have to kill him?”

“What? No! It’s not like that, okay. You don’t need to kill Tony.”

Abby relaxed, visibly relieved. 

“Good. Because I love him too you know, perhaps not as much as I love you, Timmy. Especially if he’d broken your heart. Or, if it was a onetime thing, maybe it was you who broke his heart? In which case I’d have to kill you, McGee!” She stopped, looking horrified.

“Well then that’s all fine because you don’t have to kill either of us,” McGee said soothingly. “There are no broken hearts. Okay?”

“Well okay, if you say so, McGee," Abby said, and then she grinned wickedly. "You and Tony, huh? That’s like super hot.”

“Abby!”

“If there’s a next time you’ve totally got to let me watch.”

“Quit it, Abs!” Tim said and hid his smile behind his hand.


End file.
